


Shots In The Dark

by CommanderRoastedWolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRoastedWolf/pseuds/CommanderRoastedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of oneshots from tumblr, and bits and pieces I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Korra gets severely injured and Asami gets all worried and concerned and helps heal Korra.

The gunshot split the still, dry air.

“No!”

Asami turned on her heel, meeting Korra’s wide-eyed gaze as blood blossomed over the stomach of the Avatar’s dark blue shirt. Asami’s breath caught at the back of her throat, heart leaping to sit at the back of her mouth as Korra fell to her knees.

She was distantly aware of Mako cursing behind her, of Bolin hurling a lava disk at another bandit, Lin’s rough voice bellowing orders to her men. Her whole body jolted into action, and she sprinted forwards, sliding down to cradle Korra as she fell back.

“I-I…!”

“Don’t speak.” She heard herself say, trying not to stare at the growing stain, trying not to smell the rich tang of blood. “It’s alright, Korra. It’s going to be alright.”

They hadn’t come across guns in combat until today. Asami had known about them in a vague sort of way. But they were expensive to make, and bending made the little bullets almost obsolete – Korra’d never been trained to fight against them, and somehow she felt that this was her fault because she hadn’t prepared Korra for this or even imagined they’d ever face guns in combat and–

“You’re… thinking too much.” Korra croaked from the cradle of her arms. Asami blinked, her eyes stinging as their gazes locked. “Stop… thinking…”

Mako was suddenly at her side, his face contorted in worry and rage, his eyes focusing on the blood. There was so much of it; she could feel it, hot and warm against her hands as she clutched Korra to her chest. Asami heard him saying something, but she didn’t register it, instead tightening her fingers around Korra’s limp hand, her stomach turning icy as those blue eyes unfocused.

“No, Korra, Korra – stay awake, okay? Please, just stay awake.” Korra’s eyes fixed back on hers, smiling weakly.

The next few minutes were a blur to Asami. Bolin gently removed Korra from her arms, carrying her limp form to an ambulance while Mako held her back. She wanted to be at Korra’s side, she wanted to punch and scream and struggle against Mako’s hold, but instead she just stood there, numb, unable to move or speak, still in shock.

Korra’s blood was brilliant and red on her hands.

“C’mon.” Lin grunted. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

…

She sat in the waiting room, staring down at the floor and trying to ignore the pale tang of disinfectant and antiseptic. Mako was pacing up and down in front of her, scowling and growling to himself. Bolin was slumped over in his own seat beside her, snoring softly, his head cradled in a limp hand.

She still smelled like Korra’s blood. She hadn’t had the chance to change out of her clothes, flat out refusing to leave the hospital until she knew that Korra was going to be all right. That had been several hours ago – Tenzin and his family had come and gone, and night had settled over Republic City.

Outside the window came the distant sound of satomobiles, honking their horns and snailing their way past the hospital. She wondered, briefly – angrily – if anyone in the cars below cared. How could they go about their lives as though nothing was wrong? As though their Avatar wasn’t on some cold, metal table being torn apart?

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Asami out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a white-coated healer standing there, clipboard in hand, spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

She stood. Bolin awoke with a start, grunting something about noodles and blinking blearily. Mako said nothing, leaning against the wall and staring intently at the healer, arms folded.

“Well?” She asked tentatively.

The healer smiled slightly. “She’s going to make it. The Avatar is asleep right now, but you’re allowed to go and see her.”

Relief flooded Asami, so strong and so potent that she slumped back into her chair, tears springing to her eyes. She heard Mako thanking the healer gruffly, Bolin letting out a thankful laugh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I knew she’d be alright.” Bolin said, hugging her tightly as she wiped her eyes. “Do you want to see her alone, Asami?”

“Oh, n-no it’s all right. We’ll all go.” She replied, hiccupping slightly before patting Bolin’s chest and sliding out of his grip. He gave her a wide grin, bouncing to his feet and clapping Mako on the back.

They all followed the healer at a quick pace, striding purposefully down the quiet, hushed corridor. Asami’s heart was trembling in her chest – she was half desperate to see Korra but half terrified of what she would see. She couldn’t get the image of Korra slumping to the ground out of her head. She had a feeling it would haunt her for the rest of her days.

They arrived at the room. Korra was there, settled amongst the pale blue sheets. Her dark skin was paler than usual, her face almost skull-like from the yellow lamp beside her. Asami walked forward slowly, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching down to brush the hair back from Korra’s forehead. It hurt to see her so limp and weak.

“At least she’s alive.” Bolin said, standing beside her and peering down at the Avatar.

“Yeah.” Mako sighed and took Korra’s hand, holding it gently. Asami watched him lace their fingers together with a slight smile. He really had grown up.

Mako and Bolin only stayed for a few minutes. They both looked as exhausted as Asami felt, faced gaunt, and a five o’clock shadow haunting their cheeks. They left soon after – Mako fussing idly over Korra’s blankets, and Bolin pulling Asami into another crushing hug, leaving a whiskery kiss on her cheek before departing. The door closed quietly behind them, leaving Asami in the silence of the night.

She turned to gaze down at Korra’s sleeping face, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. It was a relief to hear her breathing, deep and steady and strong. She shouldn’t have doubted.

She stood and grabbed the nearby chair, pulling it to stand next to the bed. She settled herself in it, leaning on the scratchy, blue blanket and took Korra’s hand, lacing their fingers together and savoring the familiarly warm, rough touch. Finally, being here, feeling Korra alive and resting beside her, settled the clamor of panic in Asami’s heart. She closed her eyes, sighed, and allowed herself to sleep, listening to her lover’s breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to your post about writing things for people, since you hit 300 and all, I would absolutely love a Korrasami Mass Effect crossover. please and thank you *bows*

Commander Korra shoved the heat sink into her shotgun, pressing her back against the crate, sheltering from the storm of bullets whizzing overhead. The air was heavy with combat – smoke and ash thick on the back of her tongue. The geth were closing in, the narrow alley providing little cover from their gunfire. Across from her, Mako was charging his biotics, the blue light throwing the shadows of his eyes into sharp relief. Bolin was bundled to the side, the turian’s three fingered hand clutched around the grip of his sniper.

 

“Move up.” She grunted into her helm-com, giving a signal. Mako twisted over his crate, snapping out an arm. There was a heavy thud of metal against metal – Korra risked a glance to see the geth on its ass after Mako’s Throw. The Sentinel was anything but sloppy. It was one of the reasons she liked him.

 

Slowly but surely they fought their way down the alley, the last geth screaming mechanically as Korra tossed a careless Warp their way. It crumpled to the ground, hissing electricity before going still. Relative silence settled around them, still ringing with the absence of gunfire – Bolin drew out from behind his shelter, sniper balanced cockily on his shoulder, mandibles drawn apart in a turian grin.

 

“I wonder what they were doing here.” Mako grunted, kicking the limp geth aside with his boot, pistol primed at its head.

 

“I think I can answer that.”

 

A shadow materialised from behind a set of crates. A quarian. Bolin and Mako raised their guns, tensed, ready for Korra’s command. She gave none, taking in the quarian’s red and black enviro-suit.

 

“They were after you?” Korra asked, holstering her shotgun as the quarian crouched in front of the geth, omni-tool aglow. She noticed, suddenly alert, that the alien’s enviro-suit was damaged; a gash, caused by a bullet, on the thigh.

 

“Yes. They have been since I arrived.” The omni-tool hummed happily, and faded out of sight, three fingered hands tracing over the geth’s head like spiders. Korra remained silent, waiting patiently for further explanation, watching as the quarian tore into the geth’s armour with surprising ferocity.

 

“What are you doing?” Mako asked suddenly, marching forwards as the alien’s omni-tool flared back to life, humming louder as she scanned the menagerie of wires that made up the geth’s operating system. She ignored the Adept’s question, working with brutal efficiency, omni-tool glowing brilliantly in the half-dark of the alley.

 

“Commander,” Bolin intoned, glancing back behind them. “We should move. Toph’s waiting for us back at the ship.”

 

At mention of the irate, blind pilot, Korra sighed and shifted. Self-styled ‘greatest pilot in the Alliance military’, Toph Beifong flew the SSV Naga like no one had before: with a potent mixture of brute force and brilliant strategy. She gave the order to move out, turning on her heel. Mako visibly hesitated, glancing back at the quarian before falling into line.

 

“Wait!” The quarian was on her feet, omni-tool still working away, downloading data – Korra could see miniscule writing scrolling down its surface. “Maybe I can help you?”

 

“How?” Korra said, turning fully to the quarian as she approached.

 

“The data I have from the geth?” She tapped her arm, mask reflecting the orange glow from the omni-tool. “It can help you. I downloaded the geth’s memory logs – it has evidence Amon was involved on Eden Prime.”

 

“How do you know about–” Mako began, but Korra cut across him, staring hard into the quarian’s glass facemask.

 

“Can you be certain?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Korra studied the quarian for a few moments, mind racing. If the alien was telling the truth, and she really did have evidence against Amon and his band of Equalists, she would be a useful ally. On the other hand, if she was a spy, their plans would be ruined beyond repair.

 

“What’s your name?” Korra asked softly. The quarian laughed softly, the sound ringing around her helm. It was a pleasant sound – like water on rocks.

 

“Asami’Sato nar Alarei.” She offered a hand to shake, which Korra took, before she spoke again. “And you are Commander Korra. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

She was unsurprised, and laughed. “I hope everything you’ve ‘heard’ is good.”

 

“Oh yes.” Asami’s hand tightened on hers for a moment before she let go. “Your sacrifice on Elysium was very noble.”

 

Ah. Her heroic deeds. Korra fixed her smile to her face, thanking the quarian for her words before ushering her forwards. They could discuss this more safely on the _Naga_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shitfic)
> 
> Korra kept thinking about how str8 she was for mako. Lmao fuckin sike! Asam apearead. She was sexy and blue. “ive been a naughty alien” she whsper. “Now is not the time!” said korra. Mako went over a bump and fell over (lol geddit). There was mad geths about. Then they had sex lots.


	3. Atlantis!AU Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small things.

Asami jumped slightly as warm hands wrapped around her arm. 

It was Korra, the Princess’ eyes bright with warmth and joy. Asami dipped her head in greeting, as was custom, smiling slightly. She turned back to her notes, pen hovering over the paper - she had just been describing a particularly detailed mosaic, describing with flourishing detail how the hunters depicted were dressed. 

Korra said something in Atlantean, reaching down and wrapping her fingers around Asami’s pen hand. She then applied pressure, pressing the nib against the paper and scrawling lazily. Asami frowned, and looked up to peer into her face. The Atlantean was grinning. 

“You…?” She began, but was startled when Korra spoke. 

“Write.”

Asami blinked in astonishment. But she followed Korra’s wish, taking control of her pen and writing her name slowly in large, printed letters. 

“Asami.” She said, pointing to the word. Korra nodded, leaning further in to examine it. Her musky scent pervaded the linguist’s senses, making her knees feel slightly weak. 

“Asami?” Korra grinned, then moved the pen further down the page. “Write Korra.”

She did as she was bid, taking care with the r’s, making sure Korra could really feel the action of her hand.


End file.
